The Storm
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: That’s when the storm started. That’s where it all really began. That’s where my life started to change." Her life turned upside down by her own selfishness. Could HE be the one to help her get it back on track? NILEY
1. Chapter 1

I shivered as I walked through the lonely streets. This was not what I wanted. Definitely not what I wanted. I wanted popularity and I wanted to have fun in school. I wanted friends and a boyfriend. Not what I got, I wanted something different than this. This was hell. This was punishment for my selfishness, probably, but this was also so wrong.

I sighed as I rubbed my hands over my arms, attempting to get warm. It didn't work. I looked around. It was dark; the only light were the street lights. It made it seem like a horror movie and my life felt like one. There was no one who would protect me because all my friends were fake. My boyfriend - if I could even call him that - was the definition of evil and my parents… god knows where they are.

I've never been more hurt in my whole life. Both, physically and emotionally. But no one would know and no one would safe me and I knew that. I was aware of the fact that I lost all the things I had because I wanted more. I also knew that this would be my new life until someone would notice and help me through this.

But I wasn't counting on that. I was only hoping for it to stop. Just stop. No friends, no boyfriend, no school, no popularity… I didn't need that. Because everything in this picture… in my story was fake. People in school weren't really nice to me because I was so likeable. I knew that they were afraid of me. I didn't blame them. I threatened them. But not on purpose. I told them to never tell a soul about anything and to never make up rumors which weren't true even though they were or they'd regret it.

I turned right and finally reached my street. It was pitch black by then, because the street lights were shut off. I assumed that it was because of the storm that was currently going on. Not only in the real world, but also in my life. There was nothing that was perfect for me. My only escape was my diary. My only help my guitar. And they weren't really helping.

My house seemed too far away. I almost wanted to just stop and stay out in the streets and pray for my death. I couldn't live like this anymore. I had nothing to live for anyway, why should I even consider staying alive? Oh right… my mother told me - before she left me - that we all were on earth for a reason. Well, I couldn't find my reason, so I guess my 'reason' to be on earth was to pleasure this guy I was with.

I also knew that I couldn't really kill myself because I was just too darn afraid of death. I finally reached my house. It really was my house because, like I said, my parents left me and I had no siblings or whatsoever. I didn't even have anything to come home for! But I still staid home, because I had that silly hope that maybe my parents would return and apologize and I would forgive them and we would be a happy family. But I knew this was never going to happen.

I opened the door to my house and closed it, leaning against it. The whole walk home, I tried hard not to break down. I tried hard to hide my tears and I tried to understand the sense of living my life. I didn't break down and I didn't let one tear leave my eye. But I couldn't find any sense in staying on this earth. This didn't stop me from being afraid of dying, but it made me sad. Of course, I would love to just be happy and leave this planet, but I knew I couldn't.

So, instead of killing myself, I slid down the door and burst out in tears. I cried for almost an hour until I decided no one was coming to comfort me. So I got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked for the razor and found it after what seemed like forever. I took a blade and held it to my wrist. And slowly I put pressure on it and slid it over it. It didn't hurt. Not even once. It didn't matter how deep I cut, it didn't matter how much I bled… I couldn't feel it.

That night, my nightmare began. My boyfriend, who I thought was the best, not only cheated on me but also, he hit me. And threatened me to stay with him because if I didn't, he'd kill me. My friend, who I thought was actually my friend, helped my boyfriend cheat. How? She was the person he cheated with. She didn't see him hit me and abuse me, but she cheated. That's how I realized that my world started to be fake.

That's how I started to cut myself and see no sense in my life. That's how my nightmare began and that's how I realized that nobody really loved me and would come to my rescue. I'd like to call that my life before the storm. Because the actual storm started when someone actually entered my life by themselves. That's when the storm started. That's where it all really began. That's where my life started to change.

**

* * *

**

This is just an idea that popped into my head today. So if you like it review and tell me. I already have three chapters so I would probably post the next one tomorrow or so. So just review and tell me.

**By the way, this has nothing to do with the song 'Before The Storm'. It was just a metaphor for her live. Of course, the person we're talking about is Miley. Well, now that I cleared that up, review and let me know if I should continue this story.**

**Thanks and hope you enjoyed it.**

**xoxo Christkind2009 **


	2. I'm Fine Not

****

Well, this is it. The first chapter of The Storm. I have taken my time, I know. I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. You could tell me in a review.... just sayin'. Anyway, I really hope you like. Well, get to reading and enjoy.

**PS: Follow me on twitter. You'll get information about this story and my other stories and projects. My account: christkind09. So just follow ****me. If you have any questions or have an idea for any of my stories, just tell me. Well, now I'll let you get to reading and like I said, enjoy...**

1. I'm Fine… Not

I entered the school with the fakest of all smiles. Since I got popular, people always expected me to be happy and smiley the whole day. And I was, for the first three weeks. But that soon changed. People started making rumors of my life. They started saying that my parents hated me, which was true, but I told them that they didn't. They also started saying that I was a slut and that would also be the only reason why I was suddenly popular anyway.

Maybe even that rumor was the truth. I never slept with anyone, but I got the most popular guy in this school to go out with me so that I would be popular, so maybe that is slutty. Maybe even prostitution. But I didn't care. All I wanted was friends and a boyfriend and this darn popularity I couldn't seem to stop thinking about. I got it all, but along with that came the fake life.

I walked to my locker and opened it, looking at myself in the mirror I placed there after I first got popular. One of the girls - Melinda - told me that as a popular, you always had to look good. No matter what day it was or what occasion there would be to be sad. You always had to look good. And I tried to. I wore more make-up than necessary, I wore shorter skirts or shorts than allowed and my shirts probably weren't even called shirts anymore.

Of course, I'd wear different things as well, but from time to time I wore those extremely short things to impress people. Well, the thing with the short shirts wouldn't be able anymore, because of obvious reasons.

I sighed as I closed my locker and put on the fake smile again. People would never find out. They would never know what I felt at that particular moment. Broken, alone, hurt, abused… They all thought I was happy, which I wasn't. People had the wrong impression of me for the longest time now, what would change the fact that I lied? They wouldn't care; just add some more rumors to the story.

I kept on smiling as I reached my group of 'friends'. They all hugged me and acted as if nothing happened. Jordan - the girl that cheated with my boyfriend - hugged me too. She smiled at me. She probably thought her smile looked apologetically; it didn't. Then there was Shane, the guy that cheated on me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him, acting as if he didn't hit me the previous night.

I faked a smile and looked up at him. He looked at me and I saw a silent warning in his eyes that if I didn't shut up about it, he'd kill me right then and there. I looked at the others, who were all grinning at us. For them - except Jordan - we were the perfect couple. It seemed like the perfect fairytale to them. The nerdy girl gets the popular jock. I did get him, that's correct, but my life was far from a fairytale.

Mitchie, the nicest girl in this group started giggling. Everyone looked at her funny. She stopped and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I remembered something." Nobody laughed. I did. I laughed because I was able to cover up my feelings and the pain that I felt when Shane nudged my side - not so gently, might I add - when I laughed. Mitchie started laughing with me. But nobody else did. Shane glared at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I stopped immediately. I could hear the threat in his voice. I shivered slightly as his grip tightened.

"Uhm… I thought that it w-was funny…" Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a prick, Shane. People laugh from time to time. It's funny, you should try it." Shane rolled his eyes and his grip loosened a bit. I let out a quiet relieve sigh as I relaxed a bit. Alex - a girl, by the way - nodded.

"Yeah, Shane, you barely laugh these days. What's wrong?" He shrugged. Oh, he does laugh, but only with Jordan, if you get my drift.

"Nothing, just don't feel like laughing, that's all." They nodded and started chatting about the next football game. Shane was captain so he was into the conversation. His arm dropped from my waist and I quickly hid my face from the others so they wouldn't see the pain in my eyes. But Mitchie, who wasn't so interested in the conversation, noticed. She walked over to me and pulled me away from the others gently.

"What's wrong, Miles?" I looked at her and faked a smile again. I didn't really want to lie to her, but what other option was there? It wasn't like we were best friends. Her concern might be fake as well, for all I know.

"Nothing. I just slept really bad." She nodded, though she didn't seem to believe me. I smiled only bigger, trying to cover the pain in my arm, where her hand still was. If Shane beats you up, he does it perfectly. Almost every inch of my body hurt. Mitchie looked me up and down.

"Why are you wearing long sleeves? We only wear those on Fridays. Today is Tuesday. And it's not even winter, so we don't wear them at all." I froze as I tried to come up with an excuse. We had these rules that we wore the similar things every day. Like on Monday, we'd wear skirts. Tuesday, jeans and shirts and so on. But I couldn't wear shirts because of the cuts on my wrist.

"Uhm, I was just cold, you know? And besides, I didn't have any clean shirts that went with the jeans at the moment." Mitchie shrugged. She never really cared about the codex. It was all Melinda's idea.

"It's not like I care, I just wanted to know." I nodded and with that we walked over to the group again. They seemed to have found another topic Mitchie was into because she soon started talking with them. Shane suddenly stepped back and roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me along with him. I whimpered as he pushed me into the janitor closet. His eyes looked dangerous and so did his whole body.

I shivered as I backed up against the wall. He smirked as he walked closer. He left me no space as he pressed himself against me. My eyes started to water as he leaned down and started kissing my neck. He did that the day before too, but this time it was in a public place. He started biting on my neck. Some people might think of this as a proof of his affection towards me. I only see it as torture. It hurt like hell.

When I didn't respond in any way, he pulled back and glared at me. I shivered as he raised his hand and was about to hit me. But then the bell rang. Saved by the bell, that's kind of cliché, I thought as Shane stormed out of the closet. I followed him slowly. The kids in school started getting into their classes. Nobody noticed that I was close to crying.

I walked into the classroom and plopped down in my usual seat. I thanked god that it was in the far back, so nobody would notice when I'd wipe my eyes. Teachers didn't notice it either. I sighed and put my head on my desk. My head was throbbing, my heart was aching and my eyes were watering. My stomach was tied in knots and it felt like I would throw up any second.

The classes seemed to pass by quickly. Why? Because I knew what would come in lunch. Shane would drag me to an empty class room or the stalls in the toilets and he would beat me. I saw it in his eyes that he wanted to do that and I was dreading it. That was why the time passes by so quickly.

Lunch came sooner than I wanted and I just wanted to go hide in the toilets. But I knew he'd find me sooner or later and even though I'd rather have it later, it was going to happen and he could get even madder than he already was if I hid from him.

So I walked into the cafeteria as if nothing happened. Mitchie smiled at me when she saw me. I wanted to smile back, but then I saw Shane walk up to me. He was grinning, but I knew that it was fake. I frowned immediately as he grabbed my hand 'gently' and pulled me along with him. I wanted to groan and pull my hand back and I would have done that one week ago but I was way too scared now.

He pulled me into the toilets and attacked my neck almost immediately. I whimpered, but he seemed to think that I moaned because suddenly he bit down. It hurt, actually, but I didn't let him know that. He continued to suck on my neck until he seemed satisfied. He moved onto my shoulder. It already felt like rape but he wasn't even close to undressing me.

Suddenly he stopped. He looked up and just stared at me. My eyes were big in fear. He lifted his hand and just slapped me. I didn't move a muscle. I thought maybe he would stop hitting me if he saw that I didn't wince. But he kept on hitting me. The face, the stomach, my sides and my back. Everything… just everything.

After ten minutes he was finished. He got up and walked out of the toilets, leaving me on the floor, groaning to myself. It hurt like hell. I wanted to get up, but my feet hurt terribly. So I stayed on the floor for while. Someone would sooner or later see me down there, right? I mean, I was in the girls' toilet, wasn't I?

Apparently I wasn't. The door opened and someone walked in who wasn't a girl. I was a hundred percent sure of that. I haven't seen him in this school before. As soon as he saw me on the floor, he ran out. Great, I thought. He won't help me then. But then he came back in.

I looked at him with obvious pain in my eyes, while he seemed pretty confused.

"Isn't this the guys' toilet?" I groaned and nodded. I didn't really have any strength to talk. He kept on looking at me confused.

"What are you doing in here then? On the floor which is dirty, might I add?" I sighed and squirmed around a bit, trying to sit up, but it just hurt too much. The guy seemed to finally notice my pain because he rushed to my side. He helped me sit up and lean against the wall.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. At least nodding didn't hurt. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. Then he shook his head.

"No, I don't think you are. What happened? And why are you in the guys' toilet?" I sighed and wanted to move my hand up to my head, but even that little movement made my insides hurt. I didn't want to talk so I just groaned again. Maybe he'd notice. He put a hand on my forehead, feeling my temperature obviously. His hand was cold on my head which came in handy for me. I sighed a bit, because I enjoyed his gentle touch… not in **that** way, by the way.

"Hm, you're burning up. Are feeling okay?" I wanted to roll my eyes at his obliviousness but he seemed genuinely concerned so I shook my head. He sighed and looked around. Didn't he notice all the cuts in my face? Or did Shane think before he did anything?

"We have to get you to the nurse's office." I nodded. That was always good. She'd send me home and I could lie down in my bed and cry the whole day. The guy, whose name I still didn't know, lifted me up in his arms bridal style and carried me out of the toilets. Nobody was in the hallway for god knows what reason so I guess it was safe.

The guy carried me all the way to the nurse which was a long way might I add. He had strong arms; that's what I felt. I mean, I felt a hell lot of pain but I noticed that his arms were buff. I thought back to Shane and I was scared once again. I started squirming in his arms, trying to get free from his grip even though it hurt like hell. He noticed and gripped me tighter, trying to keep me in place and not let me fall which I thought was very thoughtful of him, but it also annoyed me because apparently I wanted to leave his arms. After a few moments he stopped gripping me and glared at me.

"Stop squirming! I'll let you fall if you keep going like this!" I immediately stopped and looked at him scared. He reminded me so much of Shane at that moment it was scary. His look softened and he sighed.

"Sorry, but you really have to stop or I'll let you fall." I nodded slowly and suddenly I felt safe. At that moment I felt like nothing could hurt me. I felt like the weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I was free. I knew I wasn't but it was nice to think that way. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder, letting sleep take over me. And suddenly I was out cold.

"What did you do to her?" I heard. I wanted to open my eyes, but they just wouldn't so I tried to stir around. Nothing.

"I didn't do anything! I found her in the boys' bathroom and she was like moaning and groaning around and she just wouldn't talk. I felt her forehead and it was burning up so I brought her here. I didn't know that she had those bruises!" Great, he saw the bruises! Now I had to make up some excuse as to why I not only lay in the boys' bathroom but also why I had all these bruises. I would have groaned if I would have been able to.

"Well, I don't know, should we call the principal?" NO! Please god, if you still care for me just a little bit, don't make them call the principal!

"No, let's let her wake up first and ask her what this is all about and then we'll decide if we should get him or not." Phew, good decision nurse. Stupid guy, would call the principal for something minor like this. Okay, maybe it's not that minor all together, but I just fell asleep, no harm done, right?

"But she might wake up in only one day or so. Maybe she won't wake up at all!" Okay, now he's overreacting. Yeah, thanks for saving me back there, but stop worrying, I'm okay and I can hear you! Gosh I wanted to wake up. So I did my best and finally my eyes fluttered open. I looked into a pair of chocolate brown ones. Okay, should I be scared or melt because I love chocolate? Well, I was scared. I started shaking and suddenly the chocolate was pulled away. I mean, the eyes were pulled away, I guess along with the person. And they were replaces by green ones. The nurse.

"Are you okay, young lady?" I nodded slowly and groaned when I realized that I had a headache. I put my hand onto my head.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little headache." I almost jumped at how dry and raspy my voice sounded. The nurse handed me a bottle of water and I drank it. I chucked down everything.

"Wow, you must have been thirsty, I guess. Can you tell me what happened? Why were you in the boys' bathroom? What's with all the bruises and cuts? Are you feeling okay?" Okay, she sure wasn't professional. I always thought they should give you a break after you woke up from whatever you were in. Sleeping, unconscious or in a coma, they should totally give you a break.

"Uhm, I must have mixed up the bathrooms and went into the guys' one. I just remember slipping, everything after is a blur." Okay, I came up with that pretty quickly, but it was believable, right? The nurse nodded.

"Okay, what's with the bruises?" Oh no, don't ask. If I didn't come up with something fast, I knew I'd just blurt it out. Okay, think, Miley, think…

"I fell down the stairs and landed in glass. That's how I got the cuts and the bruises." Okay, that wasn't so bad. The nurse still looked at me skeptically. I would too, frankly. But I kept my face straight and made it look like you could believe me and so she did. She nodded and looked over her shoulder. I followed her gaze and it landed on the boy with the chocolate brown eyes and the strong arms.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I looked at her shocked and shook my head.

"No, I don't even know his name. My boyfriend's… I mean, never mind." She looked confused for a second there. Then she sighed and looked at me.

"Are you sure that he's not your boyfriend?" I nodded confused.

"Yeah, why?" She chuckled quietly.

"Because he's been here for the last four hours and wouldn't leave your side. Also, he's been really obnoxious!" Her voice got louder at the last part of the sentence. Wait, four hours?! Shane would kill me, he really would. He was expecting me at the diner to meet with his friends and now I blew him off! I started panicking. The nurse looked at me alarmed.

"What honey? Do you need anything?" I shook my head and took a few deep breaths.

"No, everything okay. Just… has it really been four hours?" She nodded.

"Are you sure." She nodded again. Then she pointed at the boy.

"Do you know him?" I shook my head.

"No, I only kind of met him when he saved me back there… I mean, when he brought me here. I don't even know his name." We were whispering at that part so he couldn't hear us. God knows why. The nurse nodded.

"Well, I don't know his name either. He just wouldn't tell me. Maybe he'll tell you. Well, back to you. I would say you don't come to school tomorrow and relax and try to let the wounds heal, alright? You can take pain killers if you want. I'm not allowed to give you medicine but you can take them, if you want." I nodded happily. Well, not happily but gladly. I wanted to stay home tomorrow and avoid Shane as long as I could.

"What time is it?" The nurse looked at her watch.

"It's four. You might have to catch a ride with someone because the busses already left." I nodded and sighed. Who would give me a ride without questioning me about anything.

"I don't think there is someone who could give me a ride." But the nurse suddenly smiled brightly and motioned the guy to come over.

"Hey, boy! Come here." He rushed over to us.

"What is it?" The nurse smiled a little, probably about how worried he sounded.

"Well, this lady here needs a ride and…"

"I'll give her a ride! I mean… if you want me too?" He looked at me. I sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, you'll give her a ride, that's good. Well, take care of her until she's safe at home, alright? Don't let her fall down any stairs again!" She laughed and left us. I sighed and slowly got off the bed I was in. The guy just kept looking at me. I turned to him and groaned when I realized that my sides hurt as well.

"Can we leave now?" He nodded and walked to the door, opening it for me. I thanked him quietly and walked out of the door. He walked a little ahead, so I studied him a bit. He had cute curly hair. It wasn't a mop of hair, it was short, but there were curls clearly visible. It probably felt awesome when you ran your hand through it. He looked buff and I knew that he was strong. He had broad shoulders and was dressed casual. Funny I had never seen him before…

"Well, that's my car." I nodded and got in after he once again opened the door for me. A gentleman… He got into his side of the car and started the engine. We drove in complete silence. It was okay actually because I didn't want to talk. He seemed to understand that. After five minutes he asked me where I lived and I answered him quickly. He nodded and took a left, driving towards my house. After fifteen minutes of complete silence we arrived at my house. I opened the car door slowly and got out of the car, but I didn't close the door. I wanted to thank him. And know his name too.

"Thank you… uhm… what's your name?" He chuckled and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I smiled a little as he leaned over the passenger seat to get a better look at me.

"Nick… Nick Grey." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Nick, Nick Grey… for everything." He smiled a heart melting smile and shrugged.

"No problem." I nodded.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but… what grade are you in? I haven't seen you around before." He sighed a little… disappointed I guess so I knew I hurt his feelings a little but he smiled nonetheless.

"I'm in the same grade as you. We have all the same classes for four years now. But it's okay." He closed the door for me and drove away while my mouth was open ajar. I had every single class with him for four years and I have never even acknowledged him? I never knew I turned out that bad. And still he was so nice to me and even helped me…

I walked into my room and slowly sat onto my bed. I didn't want to see how bad I looked yet and I didn't want to take those stupid pain killers. So I just lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit. I thought back to the events of the day. There was Demi who was being nice unlike all the others of the group. She was my friend, I guess, and I mean a real friend with that. Then there was Shane. I didn't want to think about him that much, so I moved on. The group. Completely oblivious to the whole thing that happened and they didn't really care once as long as Shane was happy. And then there was Nick.

He was different, I knew that. The way he just stayed in school with me because he was worried fluttered me. Shane wouldn't have done that. Not even a week ago. I felt bad for Nick though. Because I was a bitch to him and he was still nice to me. I should've known him for four years yet I didn't. Why didn't I? I mean, this guy was eye candy.

Slowly my eyes dropped closed and I found myself falling asleep and dreaming about Nick Grey. It wouldn't be for the last time just like it wouldn't be our last meeting. And we'd meet sooner than I thought we would.


End file.
